Systems that operate using device-to-device (D2D) standards have the potential to provide new services, improve system throughput, and offer a better user experience. The application of D2D technology is under investigation in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). Potential use cases for D2D have been identified by 3GPP participants. Some uses cases considered for the LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard are associated with a variety of devices, including user equipment (UE), cell phones, smart phones, and network equipment, e.g., communications controller, base stations, enhanced nodeB (eNB), and the like.